


The Quest

by D_Dreams



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Dreams/pseuds/D_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the conquered land of Fabray two groups of young adventurers enter the Holy Cave of Mithra, where the most sacred Knights of the known world had been chosen by the God Himself. One group wants glory and richness, the other saving the Reign from the Usurper; both are linked by destiny and together they'll have to fight, survive and take the Kingdom back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy AU  
> English is not my first language and advices and comments are always welcome.  
> Hope you'll have fun ^^

__

Prologue

There's a place in Fabray's land that's ancient like the world itself; where the Holy Knights of Mithra sent their apprentices to face many trials to become Warriors.  
It's the Holy Cave; a place surrounded by mysteries and legends, avoided by locals and by animals living in the near town and forest.

Many soldiers have been sent in by the new King, William of Schuester in the ten years following his rise to the throne, but none of them, no matter how strong, brutal, armed or wise they were, ever came back.

"But it's going to change!" exclaimed the King, stomping his fist against the armrest of the golden throne, startling the Queen sitting at his side. "It's time for me to discover the secrets of that damn hole and the whores who-"

" _Will!_ " his regal wife shrieked in horror.

"Oh! For the love of- _Emma!_ " He turned and watched the woman with a frown, immediately replaced by a more gentle expression when he noticed his Queen was really shocked by his words.

"My love" he said kindly, taking her gloved hand in his own, also covered by red velvet and diamond rings "We won. For ten years now we ran this land. We are loved, and feared, and respected. Yet, when I, the King, insult the women who formed the Holy Knights of Mithra, you act like I say a blasphemy." He abandoned her hand and stood up, descending the steps in front of the regal chairs. The few members of the court there turned towards him, giving the King all of their attention and nodding along with him.

"What would my vassals think then?" he asked rhetorically opening his arms, his colourful clothes shining with each of his wide movements. "How could they react differently when my own Queen doesn't support me at all?"

"Will, dear..."

"No!" he took fast steps towards the nearest window and watched out. The sun hit him and made his crown shine of gold and his hair of the oil he usually put on. "Until that evil place will be defeated, people will keep thinking the Knights of Mithra are still something to venerate, and that is unacceptable!"

He watched far away, squeezing his eyes in the sun, presumably towards the cave's direction.

"This has to change!" he murmured, his mind already forming a plan "We can't destroy it because is protected by magic and I'm frankly tired to lose men in it; so, I'll make a new Edict!"

One of the boy in the room, a curly haired, good looking, teen, slender and graced, sat down to a desk and dipped his feather pen in the dense black ink, ready to write word by word.

King William turned again, knowing with that natural instinct of his, that the sun was now drawing a sort of aura around his figure, making him look like a divine apparition.

"From this day on" he stated firmly "access to the Cave of Mithra - ...without Holy; that would make them feel like they're desecrated the place, which they are not... - will be gained to any adventurer that will present himself at its gate. For this year alone, whoever come back from the Cave will be granted the permission to keep all he or she will have found inside.  
His majesty King William of Schuester, His court and His Queen, all, are sure many of His brave vassals will be up to the task and make Us proud and themselves rich with the fabulous treasures hidden in the Cave."

He nodded pleased with himself. He always had a thing for speeches!

"Oh, and Jesse?"

"Yes my King?" The scribe raised his curly head and waited for instructions. 

"Add that everyone has to find their own weapons. Thank you. Last thing I need is a mass of miserables asking for charity!"

"As You wish my King" the boy answered, sending William a wondering glance.

"What's wrong, my good kid?" the King asked with an half smile. He always had a soft spot for the cunning boy.

"I plea you pardon my King, but.. what about the rumors? What about..."

King William made a gesture with his hand, as to banish a bad thought, showing a grimace on his shaved face.

"What about a _kid?_ " He asked mockingly "A female one at that! Like she could ever be a threat to my power! To _**Me!**_ " He laughed and automatically everyone else but Jesse and the Queen laughed with him, only to stop when he stopped. "I bet she'll be attracted to the cave like a moth to a flame; so, let her die there; where stronger warrior disappeared. She had been a pain in my ass for months now, let her go inside and-"

"But Will, my love" Emma interrupted the man with an apologetic tone. "The Cave was the place Knights were made, and only girls could go there. What if she will come back from there stronger? What if-"

"Emma, I know you worry a lot my dear, but I assure you that little girl will never came out alive from that cave. Am I ever wrong?" he asked smiling "But, since I love you and just to humor you, until that little pup is captured and dealt with, I'll put more troops at the gate, so that if the little princess will be lucky enough to come out form the cave, she'll be immediately executed."

He smiled cruelly and his wife mirrored him with more uncertainty.

None of them noticed the worried looks flying from a courtesans to the other, nor the new spark in Jesse's eyes.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

1

_The Princess ___

It took a month for the _little girl_ to arrive in the proximity of the Cave, and some more days waiting for the spy inside the royal castle to reach her. The wood, luxuriant and dark, was the ideal place for her and the three women escorting her to take a break and plan their next moves.

Luce, princess of Fabray, last heir of the former Rulers of the land, now known as Quinn for security purposes, was six when her parents had been killed and her sister sent somewhere by the usurper now sitting on her throne; and only the brave actions of the two older women in her poor entourage had saved her from the same destiny.

She owned them her life; but she was actually in disagreement with them.

For years Quinn stood hidden, learning to fight and her own legacy in secrecy, with the company of Brittany, her best friend, and the two women who were the only Holy Knights still in the territory. The other survivors had flied following their Knight Mother's orders, when it had become clear the new king was out for their blood and their treasures.

At thirteen, Quinn was already tired and frustrated by her condition of refugee, at fourteen they began recruit everyone who felt resentment towards the usurper. One year later, advised by her two Knights, Quinn had lead her people – bandits, criminals and simple citizens who had lost everything – in their first battle, followed soon by many other attacks. To a troop unit here, to a garrison there, to save some prisoner or robbing a load of gold directed to the Capital. All in all being a pain in the ass of the monarch.

But it wasn't enough.

Even as her people number grew – and so the chance to be betrayed – it was clear they needed more. More weapons. More men. Better defences, better places lo live in. 

Things Quinn had no way to give them yet. 

No matter how strong her will and how dedicated she was to fulfil her destiny, or at least her revenge, her dreams weren't enough to create the premise to make it happen, even if often the Wolf – her ancestry's emblem - and the Lion of Mithra were raised over friendly towns.

Like many time in Quinn's life, the solution came from Brittany, who found out about the King's new edit in one of the village that tolerated – if not approved – their presence.

" _I could go in and restore the power, call the others. Wherever they are_."

That had been Brittany's plan: Go in, restore the power and get out, with a new army of Mithra's Knights.

Quinn had never loved her more. And no matter what, she was going in the Cave too.

A decision that didn't fit well with her two protectors.

"As much as you are similar to a younger me, Luce, this is the worst decision you could make at the moment." Sue, the Knight Mother of Mithra had said to her after a week full of discussions and fights. "Those men and women are following you: their princess! They're not Knights, nor warriors yet. If ever. They're following you because they believe in you. What good can do to them have you killed in the Holy Cave? Only Mithra's Acolytes can enter it and manage – barely in most cases, I might add – to came out alive. You don't want to know what happens to the souls of whom face it unprepared."

Quinn had gulped but held her ground, knowing full well that showing weakness in front of Sue was the first step towards dismissal.

"Both you and I know you're way better qualified in leading our army." She ignored the woman's scoff "You can teach them and organize them like no one else. I would know; you made me stronger and faster and smarter than any of the usurper's knights." At this Sue nodded, conceding the point. After losing almost everything but her pride, the making of Quinn had been her sole purpose in life and she did a damn fine job of it.

"Also" the blond princess continued "Even now, all of them, no matter how loyal they are, just see a kid ordered around by two strong, legendary knights, and not the Princess that will freed their land. I am just a girl to them. I have to prove myself. _I have to_!" She insisted "Or they'll run away at the first difficulty."

Sue, who once had been in a similar position, even if the young princess couldn't know, had recognized the truth in her pupil's words. Still, she couldn't put her life at risk so easily. She hadn't worked all those years on Quinn, to let her kill herself in the Holy Cave. She told the girl she would think about it, but her answer was still to come even as they were now hidden near the sacred place they had fallen to protect.

She wasn't worried about Brittany. In more than twenty years as leader of the Order, since the day her predecessor and mentor had been killed in battle leaving the weight of the command on her shoulders, she had never met an acolyte like Brittany, who showed the best skill she had ever tested and the soul of the most pure creature even conceived by the Gods.

Every time Sue had tested an Acolyte, she told them to be grateful and honored to serve Mithra, the God of Warriors, The Shining, The Powerful. But since she had Brittany in her custody, she often found herself _ordering the God_ to be grateful and honoured such a creature like her would serve _Him_.

So far, He didn't strike her on the place; but their victories and the lower count of victims on their part often made her wonder if He wasn't looking at them, attracted by the prayers of His Great Priestess.

Quinn, on the other hand, hadn't been trained to be a Knight and most of the Cave's secrets were lost to her. Still, she had been trained with the same severity they were trained, and Brittany would make sure nothing could happen to her. Even if all this Cave-thing smelt like a trap to Sue, which was why she hadn't already given her permission.

"I hope you understand everyone would be really disappointed if you make yourself killed inside the Cave." she now told the girl, who was trying to tame her shoulder-length hair somehow. Quinn let her hands fell down watching Sue with a flash of triumph in her hazel eyes. Knowing her mentor pretty well, she restrained herself from making any over enthusiast comment or demonstration.

_Smart girl_

Quinn nodded, as serious as she could be. Suddenly, her heart began beating faster and all the saliva in her mouth dried, leaving her tongue heavy and her breaths short and faster. It was like in her first battle, when her hands had suddenly lost their warmth and every part of her body had remembered how to properly work only when her life had been in serious danger. That day, Quinn had lost a part of her, reconnecting with it only when the battlefield had been full of death and her armour had become red and black thanks to the dried blood on it. 

She exhaled slowly and nodded, looking Sue directly in her steely eyes.

"I'll came back safe." she promised "You trained me well and I'll never die until I'll find my sister and got the reign back." Sue nodded. "Also," Quinn added with a smile "Brittany will take care of me." Both blondes turned to look at the other sixteen year old currently talking to a red squirrel that had stopped on a lower branch to watch this strange creature.

Quinn chuckled at the scene. Unlike her, who wore green simple clothes covered by a brown leather corset and brown boots, Brittany was completely clothed in the ritual white and blue of Mithra's Acolytes. The princess knew enough of Mithra's traditions to understand the meaning behind: No matter what Brittany had done prior that day, she had been purified by the two Knights before starting her journey. She had received her long runes-covered sword in the ritual and wouldn't extract it from its sheath until she'd put foot in the Sacred Cave. Quinn's short spatha, on the other hand, was simple and over used. Its bone hilt had been just covered once again in leather, to make her hold more steady and to help her pass time, the steel of its blade was still deadly sharpen, but there were blackish spots Quinn couldn't polish anymore, no matter how hard she tried. It wasn't the sword anyone would expect a royal to use; but it was strong and lethal in her hands, and even if Quinn at time missed her previous luxurious – if barely remembered – status, she was smart enough to know that no golden sword, or jewelled weapon would be better for her than her current spatha.

Quinn herself, after all, looked like everything but a princess right now.

"She better cover her clothes" mumbled Sue still studying Brittany "I doubt those ignorant blasphemous have any ideas about traditional clothes, but you never know... there could be someone with a brain out there."

Quinn nodded. Since long she had learned to always take Sue's words seriously, no matter the mood her mentor was in. Not far from them anyway, she noticed the other Knight smile briefly, a gleam in her brown big eyes.

The woman they called Silence sat near the horses, currently polishing her black simple armour with repetitive movements. Even if her and Sue would stay hidden in the bushes, the Knight was preparing herself like she did before every battle.

Quinn had never known her name and she was aware of her story only because she had overheard a conversation a lot of time ago, when a younger Brittany was being initiated to the life of a Mithra's Knight Acolyte.

_Silence_ had chosen her name after her own had been taken away in dishonor when she fell in love with a man way before Quinn's life changed dramatically. Brittany had later told her that wasn't a crime for them giving themselves to a men, because the Knights could love and marry like everyone else. The only rule was that if a daughter was born from that union, her destiny would be in Mithra's exactly like it had been for her Mother.  
Silence had broken that rule and grown a daughter outside the Order. 

Brittany knew for sure Sue was still disappointed in the woman for her choice but she hadn't talked to her about it anymore.  
Yet, Sue had shared another piece of the story with Brittany: after some years Silence lived outside the Order, being a wife and a mother, rejected by her own family and yet happy with her choice, she had left everything once again when the royal family had been threatened.

It was her the one who had taken Quinn out the conquered castle; it was in her arms that the blond six years old had cried and hid herself. And she could still remember the warm caress of her voice while she tried to make her fear disappear singing a lullaby in the smelling darkness of the sewers.

Quinn, like everyone else, had never heard her voice again since the woman delivered her to the group of handful resisting Knights, lead by a younger Silver Sue.

Silence hadn't spoken once in the ten years Quinn had known her and Sue had explained, always to Brittany, she was doing it by her own choice, as expiation for having left the Order and perhaps, Brittany had theorized later telling all of this to her best friend, she was now atoning the opposite sin: having left her daughter to rejoin the Order.

As orphans, both Britt and Quinn understood perfectly what Sue, in her position, couldn't.

Lost in her thoughts about the two women and their secrets, the princess almost missed the rustle of leaves behind her.

In one fluid movement, Sue was up and had Quinn pulled behind her, the long silver blade drawn, its golden rules and the lion on its hilt, shining in the morning light. Almost immediately, Quinn was sided by both Silence and Brittany even if the younger's sword was left in its sheath.

Still, when the tall man appeared between the bushes, his breastplate showing the eagle of the usurper's seal, his head covered by the helm, even the Acolyte put her hand on her weapon.

And while the air in the wood became still, the princess without a reign wondered if here was the moment her legacy would end.

Until Brittany let out a joyous shriek and ran towards the stranger, much with her companion's surprise.

 

_To be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

2

_The jeweller's daughter ___

Rachel Berry was born to do great things.

Or so her fathers often said.

Even so, she was fairly sure that sneaking out from the house to follow her best friend and perhaps crush wasn't exactly what they had in mind. Rachel wasn't even sure he was actually a crush; every tale she heard and cherished taught her that love should always come with epic romance and great gestures; and she was real enough to know that no matter what good guy Finn was, he couldn't recognize romanticism even if he bumped into it. 

Yet, he was going to do something great and Rachel was following him, almost surely ending buried under a deconsecrated cave... and goodbye to all the hopes her fathers had for her.

Frankly, this was _not_ what she dreamt for herself either.

Still, when the royal messenger reached their little town, not so far from the cave itself, and read the new King's edict – in her home, even after ten years, he was still the usurper – she knew Finn would be all over that dream, that adventure, following the mirage of fame, glory, money and ladies.  
As weeks passed by and more and more adventurers stepped in their town before approaching the cave, he became restless and wishful, until the day he seriously announced he was going into the cave himself.

Rachel didn't taken it seriously at first; she was so sure Burt and Kurt would convince him that to be a man meant stay at home in those dark times and protect his mother, whom the blacksmith has married the prior year. Instead, after some sort of male bonding Rachel didn't want know about, the man gave Finn his blessing and helped him to patch up the best armour the tall boy could wear.  
Burt was far less understanding about his own son involvement in Finn's adventure, since everyone who had ever laid eyes on Kurt would immediately know he wasn't cut for that kind of life... nor he wanted to.

Still, Kurt had been adamant about it. He may be different from any other kid in their town; but he would never leave his “brother” go on a suicide path all by himself. God knew Finn had trouble even to find his own underwear at times, Kurt could never stay home knowing he was out there, all by himself, alone against who know what dangerous creature... even if that meant Kurt himself was gonna die very young and way before he could become a famous tailor.

In front of such bravery – _Kurt_ – and idiocy – _Finn_ – Rachel could hardly remain indifferent.

In the end, her good heart and loyalty to her only friends lead her to this: running away from home in the middle of the night; her heart breaking for her parents and such fear she had never felt before.

“Aren't you forgetting something?” The flick of the flint and the following light accompanied her daddy's voice. The simple dining room was lightened up by the lantern on the sturdy table and Rachel watched shocked her daddy sit in front of it while her other dad stood behind him leaning against the decorated wood covering the wall.

“Dad! Daddy!”

She couldn't really see her dad's expression, but her daddy's was surprisingly soft while he regarded her from over his intertwined fingers.

“Rachel...” Her dad took a step forward, hands clutching his simple white tunic.  
Jacob Berry had never been a big man, his job, considered a sort of art by many of his customers, didn't required exceptional strength; still, his great talent and dedication made him one of the most respected man in all the territory... at least when comments were made in front of him.  
Rachel was more than aware that the same sensibility he shown in his works was the reason folks couldn't consider him a real man.  
But to Rachel he was an hero; he was the man who ran miles once, to take the healer to his daughter when she had fallen from a tree trying to show a younger Finn she could climb like boys, the one who taught her all the songs she knew and to follow her dreams, no matter what... and he was looking at her with tears already wetting his shaved face.

“Daddy, I... I...” She searched for a good excuse, but she had never lied to her parents before and she just couldn't do it when the chances of not seeing them ever again were so high.

Jacob just shook her head sadly, curving up his eyebrows in the saddest expression Rachel had ever seen on him.

“Rachel, darling.” Her dad, Leroy, spoke, lowering his hands on the table and watching her with his dark, deep eyes.  
Her dad was everything Jacob had never been: tall and muscled and strong and even imposing when he wanted to.  
Rachel had heard some of the town's women talk with envy of Jacob because everyone of them wanted a man like Leroy in their lives. They didn't know something pretty clear to her; her dad could never been happy without his partner and vice versa. Still, she was also proud of both of them, the kind jeweller and the strong warrior, because they both were hers.

“Dad... I'm so, so sorry.” she chocked.

“Rachel, love...” Leroy stood up and took Jacob's hand in his own in an instinctive gesture “When Burt told us Finn and Kurt were going to leave for the Holy Cave, we knew you would go too.” Jacob and Rachel let out a synchronized sob “We weren't wrong.”

Rachel covered her mouth with her hand, embracing her stomach with her other arm.

“I'm so sorry dads...” she chocked out “I just... I couldn't.. I...”

“We know, baby girl, we know.” Jacob nodded, unable to speak and letting the low and kind voice of his lover envelope them “You always were their friend” Rachel nodded vigorously, shacking.

“Come here, baby girl...”

In a flash, Rachel ran in their arms, sobbing loudly and clutching their clothes with all her strength.

Leroy allowed both his loved ones to cry against him for some time, caressing their backs with shooting movements before taking the situation in his own hands and separating himself from them.

“Rachel, love, look at me.” both Jacob and Rachel complied with his request and he found himself in front of twin eyes he loved so much. “We don't want you go. That place his dangerous and sacred. No untrained person, no matter how strong, should go inside.” He exchanged a look with his husband and caressed his face softly. Rachel had always been his heart's child; but she was definitely Jacob's. And she had his good heart and her mother's courage, even if she ignored it.

“Only... only Mithra's Knights are allowed there...” Jacob explained sniffing “It's the reason no one is coming back, Rachel.”

She nodded once, twice, tears leaking out, falling from her eyes, lips pouting, the wet weight in her throat so heavy she knew that if she tried to talk, she would explode in tears. Rachel leaned against her father, gripping his torso. He hugged her back, his muscles darting under skin as he held his daughter.

“You don't have to go” Jacob sobbed touching her back, her hair, her cheeks “You don't have to.”

And Rachel knew it. 

She knew she didn't _HAVE TO_ , but the alternatives were both more frightening then go with Finn and Kurt that night.  
She knew, because she understood herself better than any kid her own age, that if she decided to stay at home now, she would be eaten by guilt and worry so much she would unsafely go in the cave all by herself when it would be too late to help her friends.  
Or.. and this second hypothesis scared and guilted her even more, she wouldn't go; ever! She'd live her life, become famous, known all around the reign, she'd sing all her songs and keep this shame, this hole, inside herself until the last day of her life.

The possibility was both too scaring and too alluring for her to stop and contemplating it.

She couldn't abandon Finn. She couldn't let Kurt be scared alone. She couldn't.  
SHE WOULDN'T.

Even if it broke her and her parent's heart.

“I _have to_.” she sobbed passing form a pair of arms to another “I have to! If they go... I have to.”

Leroy held both of his loved ones tightly. 

He had always known this day would come. Since the moment he had been allowed to be part of this family, he knew Rachel would someday leave to follow her dreams, or her destiny, or both.  
Sure, for a while he hoped and believed she would be noticed by some noble or some guild and become a singer, famous and loved and envied by everyone; but in the back of his mind, he always feared her destiny and her blood would catch up, and take her where he and his husband couldn't follow.

“We... we forbid it!” Jacob pronounced between broken breaths “W-we can do that! We're your parents! You-you're not going!”

Leroy heard and felt, against his chest, Rachel intake of breath. He couldn't recall a single time in which they had prohibited Rachel anything. Not even when they had know it was better for her own good. The girl in his arms had been a gift from the Goddess herself and they had done everything in their power to give her all she wanted.

So, once again, when she locked at him with big brown eyes, Leroy knew he would fight this battle for her, even if it meant lose her. Because way before he became Jacob's husband, Leroy had been a warrior, born to serve the Goddess Without A Name and he had learned pretty soon that She would give great gifts to Her favourite, but also ask great prices back.

What bigger gift and what heavy price to pay than his beloved Rachel?

Yet, he couldn't tell this to Jacob. He had never been a follower of Leroy's Goddess... or any, really, at least that Leroy knew of; the argument wouldn't end well.

“Jacob, love.” He whispered “We never prohibited anything.”

“Well, it's time we do. Isn't it? Do you want her to leave?” he watched his partner accusingly “ Do- do – You can't make her leave!”

“I DON'T!” Leroy boomed, scaring both of them and immediately speaking in a more hushed tone “I don't want her to leave. Rachel. I want you to stay here.” he told her directly, all the love he felt for his husband's daughter conveyed in his eyes. Rachel had to look away before exploding in tears. “But we already talked about this Jake. We decided that if her blood called her we'd let her go.”

“This is not her blood!!” Jacob pouted, taking a step back and crossing his arms on his thin chest, close off and hurt. Even so, seeing the frown and the pout, Leroy couldn't love him more. “This is not her call!” This is just her heart following her friends. Nothing to do with blood”

Puzzled, broken and with an incoming headache, Rachel freed herself from Leroy's embrace and watched both her fathers “Blood?” she asked confused “Call? What do you mean^”

“Nothing!” Jacob's answer has been too fast and too high to be real. Rachel watched Leroy, waiting for the truth. Nothing in her sixteen years of life has made her believe her parents would just lie to her. They never did and she was sure they never would do.

The big, black, man sighed but shock his head.

“It's not our story to tell baby girl” he raised his hand to stop her upcoming reply “we made a promise. Someone else will tell you... someone who can give you all the answers.” He watched Rachel send a confused look to Jacob, but the man was close in his own sorrow and Leroy was pretty sure he wouldn't break his promise “We were given instructions and we gave our words. You know what we think about giving our word, right?”

Rachel turned her attention onto Leroy, nodding slowly. Respect and honour had been lessons she learned pretty soon.

“We BOTH want you to stay home, Rachel.” Leroy stated and Jacob whimpered to his side “ But we'll accept your decision if following your friends is what you really want.”

Rachel frowned.

All her life she had made her decisions knowing very well that her parents would be behind her should something go wrong.  
This time, however, Rachel knew that if she chose to leave there wouldn't be anyone to save the day for her.

And it was a terrifying thought.

“I... it's not that I want to go...” she said slowly “Because I don't. I _SO_ don't want!” She watched them and, like always when she talked with her fathers, she had their full attention. “But I can't stay either. Not when I know they both will be out there. Alone. Scared. I just.. I just can't.”

Leroy nodded as if expecting that answer; Jacob slumped his shoulders and turned his head, fighting his tears once again. Still, it was him the one who walked to the big chest near the wall and Rachel watched him, noticing for the first time the bundle on it near a long covered object.

She glanced to her other father but he just gave her a soft look before opening his arms ad welcome her in his embrace.

“We love you, baby girl” he whispered in her hair

“I love you both, daddy” she answered, tightening her hold around his waist.

Jacob stopped for a moment, watching the objects in front of him, before taking both in his hands and putting them back on the table.

Rachel looked at them not hiding the surprise in front of the clothes and the long golden sword in its sheath.

Jacob turned towards her and took a step back, silent and upset. Rachel looked at him with an ache in her heart she had never felt before.

“Daddy...”

He lowered his eyes and took a deep breath.

“We thought you couldn't go with those clothes” he said caressing the soft fabric of the red tunic over the table “They're not suited to travel or... or fight...” he sniffed and Rachel watched the clothes, implications obvious to her. They had known; they had known and supported her once more, no matter how much hurt them doing so.

“And the sword?” she asked slowly “ Is it yours dad?”

The man shook his head and let her go.

“No baby” he said “ No man should ever possess and hold a sword like that. It's sacred. It belongs to Mithra.” The shocked intake of breath his daughter took was audible enough to let him know she had grasped the implications immediately. He had, after all, taught her enough about Gods and their followers to know Mithra's sword could only be held by a consecrated woman.

“But... who?” Rachel put her hands over her mouth, surprised “NO! Mother? It's.. She was-”

“Yes.” Jacob's whisper was heavy and sad. Rachel was aware her mother was either dead or on exile because of the usurper; her fathers had never really talked about her and the girl had always thought it was because she had given them something they couldn't have otherwise. A sort of overwhelming presence they couldn't really forget.

Yet, they had kept her sword... a Mithra's Knight Sword.  
Her mother has been a Mithra's Knight. That meant-

“My destiny!” she whispered looking at the sword's sheath; her eyes full of its red velvet and the gold decorations, recalling leaves and flames “My Call!”

Both men maintained their silence.

She exhaled loudly, her heart pounding violently in her chest and the headache almost forgotten.  
She put her hands on the sword's hilt with reverence. The hilt was long enough for her to held it with both hands and its pommel and guard were made so to form a lion head and its paws with such incredible mastery she doubted even her father's work could compare.

When she put her other hands on the cover she marvelled about the softness of the velvet before trying to pull the weapon up. It's heaviness was unexpected and Rachel wondered how could she hit something with it if occasion would arise. Still, it was her mother's sword, a blessed one at that, and Rachel could almost feel strong empowering vibes coming from it.

Perhaps she was just projecting, she was an artist after all and not new to dreams and exaggerations; still, she felt like a part of herself, an unknown one, was laid there in front of her to be finally discovered and accepted. She gripped both objects and pulled the sword out from its sheath. The blade, white and shiny had golden runes embossed on it, and the red flames coming from the lamp danced on the surface, reflecting around the room.

A blessed sword. 

_HERS._

She closed it again, knowing perfectly well that the decision wasn't in her hands anymore. 

Someone else had traced her path way before her own birth. It was imprinted in the Mithra's sword and she almost felt glad for it.

Something bigger, something way greater than she would even be, was behind her.  
Like an actor on a play, she would do her part, writing her story in ways she had never imagined.

Near her, both her fathers couldn't decide if to be more worried or more proud of their only child.

oooo

When, hours later – the sun was already high in the sky – she arrived to the place where Finn and Kurt were waiting, she had on her red tunic, with the golden lion decorating it, over the black trousers and black booths that completed her mother's uniform; in her backpack there was a cloak, meals and everything she, and her fathers, thought it could help.  
Leroy's belt was secured to her waist while her dad's best golden ring covered her third finger on her right hand.

Secured around her torso, popping over her shoulder, big and heavy and beautiful, her mother's sword shone in the sun, as to make a statement towards the God it was honouring.

Rachel Barbra Berry, daughter of the jeweller and a former warrior _and_ a Mithra's Knight would have chosen another way to become famous instead of going in a cave with her two best friends; but destiny could not be chosen and calls could not remain unanswered.

So she ignored Finn and Kurt's surprised looks and took the lead of the little group.

Adventures were waiting and Rachel was going to be the hero of her own extraordinary story.

 

_To be Continued...._


End file.
